God Bless the Prince of Tennis
by JesusOtakuFreak
Summary: Jay Massey wants to be a regular on Rikkaidai's tennis team. There was only one thing stopping him: his terrible, terrible tennis skills. But Jay refuses to give up. One day, he comes across an item that is sure to change his life as well as the lives of those around him. MARY-SUE WARNING. OC-centric. Characters might be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or its characters. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

"Whoa, don't tell me the killer is…!" I muttered. I was lying in bed, comfortably reading a mystery novel. The detective was so close to figuring out the murderer's identity.

"Yo, Stella!" Jay banged on my bedroom door, startling me.

"Ah! Jay!" I yelled, placing a hand on my chest where I could feel my heart beating rapidly. "What is it?"

"Come play tennis with me!" Jay's muffled voice came through the wooden door.

"Nope," I answered immediately.

"Aw, come on, sis! How am I going to become a regular if I don't practice?" Jay whined.

"Go practice with Chase!" I suggested.

"No way! That guy doesn't know a backhand from his forehand!"

"Neither do you!" I countered, snickering.

There was a few seconds of silence until Jay banged on the door again. "Come on, come on! Please!"

"Ugh! Fine, fine!" I relented, slamming my book shut.

Sigh. I was used to Jay doing this. The guy was a tennis nut, but he wasn't very good at the sport. In fact, he was downright horrible! But that didn't stop Jay from playing. It also didn't keep him from dreaming of becoming a regular on Rikkai Dai's famous tennis team. I played tennis, too, but I enjoyed watching it more than playing it. I wasn't all that good at tennis, but I only played for the fun of it while Jay played for both fun and competition.

I got up from bed and drew open the curtains of my window, allowing the afternoon sunlight to stream through. It was Saturday afternoon, and I was enjoying the break (that was, until my brother bothered me). Jay and I were fraternal twins with Jay being five minutes older than me. We were first years, attending Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. It wasn't my first choice, but Jay was particularly excited because of the school's famous tennis team. Jay was determined to make it onto Rikkaidai's regular tennis team, but, as I said, the guy was not that great at the sport. I wasn't not all that great of a player myself, and yet, Jay couldn't even beat me. He never had, and it did not look like he will anytime soon.

I changed out of my sweatpants and white T-shirt and into my tennis outfit, which was a short, white-pleated skirt with short black leggings and a pink shirt that clung comfortably to my skin. I grabbed my tennis gear and checked myself in the mirror.

_Okay, let's get this over with,_ I thought, fixing my mini pigtails before dashing out of the room.

* * *

"Take that!" Jay yelled, smashing the ball.

The ball flew to my left, and I ran for it, holding out my racket.

_Ah, no, I'm not going to make it!_ I realized. But it seemed it wouldn't matter as the ball landed outside the line. "Whew," I breathed, leaning on my knees.

"Aw, come on!" Jay whined, kicking the ground and scowling while glaring at the racket. "Why can't I ever hit it in the lines?!"

"Who knows, but that's game. I win," I said, straightening and grinning at him.

Jay groaned, tilting his head up. "No way! I can't accept it!" Jay pointed his racket at me and stared me down. "Rematch! I demand a rematch!"

"Geez, Jay, just give it up!" I said, exasperated.

"Come on, sis, help me out here! How am I going to get on Rikkaidai's regular tennis team if I can't even beat _you_?"

"Who knows? Maybe you just can't," I replied, shrugging.

"Way to encourage your big brother," Jay scowled.

"Okay, fine, we'll have another match! And, geez, you're only older than me by five minutes!"

"But I'm older all the same!" Jay said, grinning. "Yosh, let's go again. This time, I'll serve."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, waving as I retreated to the baseline.

"Alright, here I… oh, wait a minute. Bathroom break!" Jay exclaimed, dropping his racket and bolting towards the public restrooms.

I stared after my retreating brother's back and sighed, shaking my head.

Jay's POV

_It's useless. I haven't improved at all!_ I sighed in despair.

I finished my business, leaving the stall and heading for the sink. I turned the faucet on, pumping foam soap into my palm and wringing my hands together as I washed them. It was really discouraging. Stella didn't even like playing tennis, and yet, she beat me every _time_. It was so frustrating! Why? Why couldn't I beat her? It wasn't because she was a skillful player because she wasn't. But could I really talk?

When I finished washing my hands, I went over to the towel dispenser that was situated right beside the sinks and pulled out several towels. As I was drying my hands, my cell phone rang in my pocket. Dumping the towels in the trash, I dipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out my cell. My hands were still slightly wet, and the phone slipped from my grip, clattering to the floor. I cursed under my breath, bending down to pick it up. It was then that I saw an object under the sinks.

_Hmm? What's this?_ I wondered, reaching out and taking the object, bringing it out to the light. It was a silver dog tag with the words _God Bless_ etched into the cheap metal. _God bless, huh? Lord knows I need some blessings._

I flipped the tag over to find some writing on the back and read the inscription aloud. "You are the God who does wonders – Ps 77:14."

Although I wasn't a religious person, I liked the inscription and decided to keep the dog tag. I picked up my phone, which had stopped ringing and washed the dog tag in the sink with soap. Drying it off, I tucked it, along with my phone, inside my back pockets and headed out the door.

Stella's POV

I saw Jay emerge from the bathroom and waved to him. "Come on, Jay, pick up the pace!" I called.

"I got it, already, just hold on!" Jay snapped, jogging to the court. He picked up his racket and grabbed a tennis ball, bouncing it several times. "Alright, let's do this!"

Jay threw up the ball, smashing it forward. I ran up to the net, hoping to catch the ball there, and swung at it. The racket skimmed the top of the ball, and it bounced several times behind me.

"Ah, I missed," I said, looking back at the ball.

"Ha, ha, yeah-uh!" Jay celebrated. "Fifteen- zero!"

"It's fifteen-love. You say, love when the score is zero," I told Jay, scooping up the tennis ball and throwing it to him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jay dismissed.

He caught the ball and bounced it several times before throwing it up in the air and smashing it forward. This time, I decided to remain at the baseline and just wait for the ball to hit the ground. The ball bounced toward me, and I lunged forward, swinging my racket. Again, the racket skimmed the ball, only this time it brushed under instead of over.

"Wha—?" I said as the ball bounced behind me.

"Yatta!" Jay crowed excitedly, jumping in jubilation. "Thirty-zero-love! Wow, sis, I actually scored two points against you in a _row_! That's never happened before!"

He was right; that never happened before. Jay could never score consecutive points against me or anyone, for that matter.

"Don't get too excited, Jay. It's a fluke, a fluke," I said, grabbing the ball and giving it to him.

"Whatever keeps you from crying," Jay replied, smirking as he caught the ball.

"Hey, watch it, Jay. Don't get cocky just because you got two points from me. Let me tell you that that's all you're going to get!" I told him.

Jay threw the ball in the air. "We'll see about _that_!" Jay grunted, hitting the ball. This time, I successfully returned the ball, and Jay passed it back. We rallied for a minute until…. "Da dun! Forty-love-zero! Woot!" Jay whooped.

_Seriously? I haven't scored a single point yet? And Jay, clumsy Jay, scored three in a row?! How did that happen?_ I wondered, astonished.

"One more point and I win! I can't believe it!" Jay exclaimed excitedly, hopping up and down like a child.

"We'll see!" I said. "Just hurry up and serve!" Jay stuck his tongue out, but obeyed, throwing the ball in the air and hitting it. We rallied for a minute when I hit a lob. "Try and get that one, Jay!"

"Yeah, I will!" Jay declared, running toward the baseline while keeping his eyes on the soaring ball. At that moment, Jay stepped on his loose shoe strings, tripping forward. "Ack!" he cried, falling forward.

Simultaneously, the ball landed on Jay's racket, but Jay didn't realize this because he was focusing on keeping himself from falling face down into the hard ground. So, he quickly leaned back, still upsetting his body's balance and fell back on his butt. When Jay leaned back, his arm holding the racket, popped back, too, causing the ball to be returned, at an incredible pace, to me.

The entire time, I was observing the amusing display so I didn't notice the tennis ball flying my way until the last minute.

"Oh, crap!" I shrieked.

There was no way I could have returned the ball in time, so I opted to dodge to the side to avoid getting hit in the face. The ball bounced on the ground and rolled away, finally coming to a rest. I gaped at the ball, not believing what just happened.

"Dang it!" Jay shouted, causing me to jump. I looked over at my brother to see he was still sitting on the ground, his back to me. He pounded the asphalt several times with his fist. "Dang it, dang it, dang it!"

"Jay," I said, approaching the net.

Jay scrambled to his feet, turning and glaring at me. "Gloat all you want, Stella, but it's still forty-fifteen! I just need one more point. One more point, and I win!"

"Jay, you already won!" I told him.

"So, don't think this is over by a longshot because it's not! I will—wait, you say whaaa?" Jay stopped himself, his eyes widening. "I… I what?"

"You won! Look." I pointed at the resting ball behind me. "I couldn't return it. You won the game."

"I… I won…? I… I _won_!" Jay whooped, jumping for joy. "I did it! I finally did it! I finally beat your butt!"

I rolled my eyes, but grinned widely. "Yes, Jay, you did. You defeated your little sister."

"And don't you forget it! Yatta! I am victorious! Rikkaidai regulars, don't look now, but I'm coming for you!"

I watched with growing amusement as Jay pranced around the court, whooping and jumping in jubilation.

_Hey, now, you're a thousand years too early to even be _thinking _about surpassing those guys, _I thought, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or its characters. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

"Fourteen… fifteen…!" Jay gasped, lowering his racket and bending over, breathing hard. It was a warm Monday afternoon and Sanada had the first-years do swing rackets exercises while the others practiced. "What's the point of this exercise, anyway?" Jay demanded, glaring at his racket. "It's totally useless!"

"Idiot," someone muttered beside him.

"Huh?! What was that, Chase?!" Jay demanded of his best friend, whirling on him.

Chiba Chase rolled his eyes as he continued swinging his racket. "You're an idiot if you don't know this exercise will help you on the court. It helps with your speed, smart one."

Jay blinked uncomprehendingly and glanced down at his racket. "Eh, my speed?"

"Yup."

"I don't get it, but whatever," Jay said, shrugging. "Hey, haven't you reached fifteen yet? Hurry, so we can play each other!"

"So, you are an idiot," Chase replied, sighing while Jay scowled at him. "Vice-captain Sanada told us to do _fifty_ swings, not fifteen."

"_Eh?! No way!"_ Jay gawked. "I could barely do fifteen…."

"Ha ha! And that's why you'll always be a joke, Massey!" a haughty voice cackled.

_That voice…!_ Jay thought, anger marks appearing all over his head.

He whirled around to find his arch nemesis Nakahara Makio. The guy was of average height and weight. In fact, everything about his appearance seemed pretty average. He had short, spiky black hair and round, black eyes. His skin was pale though it was flushed with color from practice, and he wore a toothy, wide grin. Makio and Jay had been enemies since elementary school, and Stella thought the rivalry would end once they got to middle school, but it turned out Makio also wanted to attend Rikkai, so the rivalry continued.

"What was that, Nakahara?!" Jay demanded, scowling.

"Honestly, I don't know why you even bother trying," Makio said, sighing and shaking his head. "Clearly, you don't have what it takes to excel in tennis. I keep telling you, give up while you're ahead."

"Hey, listen, jerk, just because you know how to do some fancy moves on the court, it doesn't mean you're better than me!" Jay snapped.

Makio snorted. "That's exactly what it means, loser!"

Jay stepped up to Makio, their faces inches away from each other. "Call me that after you beat me in a match."

"I have beaten you," Makio said, his grin not fading. "You have yet to beat me."

"Then I demand a match right now!"

"Nope," Makio immediately declined, waving his hand. "It gets boring winning against you all the time."

"I'll win this time for sure!"

"Yeah, you said that last game, too. And the game before that, and the game before that…."

"No, this time I will!" Jay insisted.

Makio's sneer instantly fade, replaced with a nasty scowl. "How disgusting. It really irritates me when people just don't know when to give up." Makio turned and walked away, calling behind his shoulder. "Just give it up. You can't even beat your sister, who plays tennis for the fun of it. It'll be impossible for you to—"

"But I did win!" Jay cut in, grinning. "I won against Stella yesterday! I won a game without her scoring a single point!"

"Wait, you did?" Chase asked, genuinely surprised.

He knew of Jay's constant defeat against his younger sister which, honestly, was of no surprise since Stella was actually a decent player. She was a much better player than all the first-years with the exception of Makio. Jay knew this, too, which is why he was constantly challenging Stella to matches. It didn't bother him that his little sister (granted it was a five minutes difference) constantly whooped his butt because he knew Stella was a pretty good tennis player and could even be better if she applied herself more.

So, for Jay to have finally defeated Stella….

"Oh?" Makio said, turning around, the sneer back on his face. "So, you finally beat your little sis, huh? Impressive." By the tone of his voice, one could tell Makio was being sarcastic. "So? You think just because you won against Stella you can win against _me_?" Makio's sneer faded into a scowl. "Don't make me laugh. Your sister and I are on two completely different levels. She's amateur while I'm not."

"Even so, I bet you Jay's allowance that he can beat you with ease," a female voice spoke.

Makio, Jay and Chase looked over to see Stella standing by the entrance and she smiled, waving.

"Stella!" Jay greeted, waving and smiling before taking a double-take. "Hey, wait, my allowance?!"

"That's right, Jay, I bet your entire allowance you can defeat Makio with no problem!" Stella said. "Or do you not think you can do it?" Jay didn't respond, casting his gaze to the ground. "Listen," Stella called out gently, "if you were able to finally beat me then surely it's time for you to win against Makio, too!"

"Ha! Don't compare me to you, girl!" Makio sneered. "We're on completely different levels! I'm clearly better!"

"Then you should have no problem playing against Jay," Stella said.

"But I do have a problem with that!" Makio snapped and pointed at Jay. "He's not a worthy opponent for me to waste my energy on him! For him to have beaten you, it clearly shows that being pathetic runs in the family."

Jay grabbed Makio by the shirt, roughly pulling him close and baring his teeth at him. "I'm getting sick of your arrogant talk. I'm also getting sick of you putting down my sister."

"Hey, Jay, cool it, man!" Chase tried calming his friend. The trio had already garnered a small bit attention from first-years nearby, who had stopped their exercises and were looking their way. But Jay's actions was creating even more attention. "If Vice-captain Sanada sees this—"

"What are you doing to do, hit me?" Makio sneered, unfazed. "The clichéd 'I don't care if you badmouth me, but badmouth my loved ones, and you're dead' routine is… meh. I'm not impressed."

"No one's trying to impress you," Jay spoke harshly, pushing Makio back.

"If you say so," Makio said, straightening his wrinkled shirt. "But if you want to play me so badly, fine. But know this: this is the absolute last time I'll play you."

"It's a deal!" Jay snapped. "All that means is this will be my last chance to beat you!"

"And just what makes you think you'll win this time?"

Jay smirked and pointed upwards. Makio blinked and looked above. There was nothing but the cloudless, deep blue sky and the dazzling afternoon sun. Chase and Stella gazed up as well as the nosy bystanders.

"Because I have God on my side," Jay answered, grinning.


End file.
